Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 - 10 \times 7 + \dfrac{ 24 }{ 6 } $
$ = 3 - 10 \times 7 + 4 $ $ = 3 - 70 + 4 $ $ = -67 + 4 $ $ = -63 $